Albus Dumbledore: A Biography
by vignette-tree
Summary: Albus Dumbledore's life. His parents, ancestry past, starts when he's a child now upto final year at hogwarts, he competes in the triwizard tournament, first task up! sorry for such a long delay.
1. Dumbledore's Childhood

Disclaimer I do not own any characters, places, names or stuff herein that JK Rowling or anyone else for that matter owns. Any similarity between events are coinscidence.

A/N: Im not going to put any more author's notes in as I would like to preserve the magical world of Harry Potter (and I'm naieve in that repect) Please go to my bio page for my comments on it so far. Please R+R and I will release/write more of it

**Albus Dumbledore: A Biography**

**_Chapter One_**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was born on the 7th September 1837 to one of the most well known couples of that period Ambrosius Dumbledore and Nimué D'amours. Their marriage six years prior to Albus' birth excited both magaenealogists and the general public alike, though for varying reasons. The more traditionally viewed wizards saw it as the combining of two of the greatest pure blood families; Dumbledore being a direct descendant of Merlin and the D'amours having prodigious links to the Russian enchantress and half-veela Vasilisa. However, to the wizarding public it signalled the beautiful D'amours, lead crumpeter (one who plays the crumhorn) of the Hogsmeade Chamber Ensemble was marrying and therefore, unavailable.

Moreover, many wizards at the time frowned at their union as Ambrosius was many years D'amours senior and very wealthy mainly due to his long list of patented charms and spells which, most notably included the Amorus charm. (For a full list please contact the Office for Spell Regulation and Patenting at the Ministry of Magic.) This led to speculation that D'amours was as the saying goes 'Marrying like a Niffler' and led to the rather uncouth nickname of 'Niffler Nimué' and a smear campaign led by the Daily Prophet.

Keen to escape the media frenzy that threatened to engulf their relationship the Dumbledores took the unprecedented decision to abandon the magical world on the birth of their son and live as muggles. The general consensus being that they believed forsaking magic and living anonymously was preferable to raising a son whose existence would be scorned before he could even talk. While the Ministry advised against such a move, the proud family began to make the relevant arrangements and after three months of debate the Ministry approved the move though demanding all wands and other wizarding artefacts were confiscated until their return so as to preserve their identity as muggles.

They chose the little-known muggle village of Brougherton and were installed as Lords of the Manor under a pseudonym. The Office of Misinformation created a team dedicated to the initial move and to smooth over any misunderstanding with the locals. Obviously they were successful in their efforts as no muggle art or writing survives and while small rumours flitted around the townsfolk the Dumbledores had a talking otter they were never suspected of witchcraft. Nevertheless, it soon became apparent that muggles finding the Dumbledores were the least of the Ministry's worries as photographers from all countries and papers started flocking to England eager of the five-hundred Galleon reward some unscrupulous newspapers had put on photos of the elusive couple.

At Albus' birth only his parents and a trained mediwitch were present, while they were forsaking the magical world they, understandably, didn't trust muggle doctors with such a delicate task as childbirth. As the Dumbledores adjusted to their new like they soon came to realise that muggle doctors were the least of there worries and they began to appreciate the difficulties that muggles had to deal with on a daily basis. In his book 'Living as Muggles' Ambrosius describes the inconvenience of not having a wand and therefore having to light candles and fires with dry twigs and firewood rather then a simple incantation, he also writes of the lack of adequate transport and the discomfort of riding a horse and carriage. However this did not stop a zealous Ambrosius from adapting to muggle life to the extent that he was often away on business. There is a rumour that he started the building of the school in the local village though there is insubstantial evidence to support this. Overall the Dumbledores' move confounded critics of their relationship and allowed an insight into muggle life that wizards have always been very cynical of.

Many believe that Albus' empathy with muggles stem from this time as he, himself was home educated in rudimentary muggle skills such as English, Science and Maths not only by his parents but by a muggle governess called Bernadette Fullwater. It is a symbol of how well adapted to muggle life the Dumbledores were that they had many muggle visitors to their manor house and none of them suspected that they were in fact wizards. To pass the time and amuse themselves and their son the adult Dumbledores each played an instrument; Nimué being a professional crumhorn player and alto and Ambrosius being skilled on the pianoforte and harpsichord alike. Young Albus was taught to play the recorder by his Mother and enjoyed both listening to and performing music, a trait that remained till his death.

The only hiccup to occur during Albus' young life was at a family reunion when Albus was six. Held at the manor, Ambrosius and Nimué had told Albus of their true names but he was ignorant to the fact they were wizards. While all of the guests had agreed prior to the occasion to arrive as muggles, Ambrosius' younger brother Kelepticus decided he would take it upon himself to arrive riding a broomstick and start decorating the house with live fairies and a jarvey. He also left bewitched muggle artefacts around the small village that caused havoc. While the Offices of Misinformation and Misuse of Muggle Artefacts managed to get rid of the majority of the local stories the jarvey escaped and wreaked havoc in neighbouring villages until it was caught by a lone photographer on his way to five hundred Galleons. This practical joke cost the Ministry an undisclosed amount of money. In an attempt to reprimand him Kelepticus was sent to Azkaban for two months and fined twenty Galleons and Ambrosius was warned that if this occurred again the Ministry would snap the Dumbledores' wands and force the Dumbeldore's to live as muggles. Apart from this, the day was a success after a few expertly placed memory charms Albus only remembered meeting his other relations in-particular his cousin on his Fathers side Cemmunos McKinnon who was two year Albus' junior.

During the first eleven years of Albus' life he was somewhat quiet and due to his home tutoring had few friends. Though, this didn't seem to bother him as apart from music he would sit it the manor's library for hours on end reading both muggle fiction and non-fiction (provided by the Ministry) to the extent that his Mother wrote:

'_It is a curious thing to me how Albus can contain himself merely by reading. Today he told me of a most curious story regarding fairies that spoke in human voices and enchanted the lands around them. I was almost about to scold him for being churlish and that fairies cannot converse with us and are vain beyond all reckoning, but then I realised he is ignorant in the matter._

_Oh, I am dreadfully worried for our young Albus, I do hope that we have not caused him any discomfort._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_My love as always,_

_Nimué' _

It is clear that Nimué was still worried about her son and possibly the memory charm that had been put on, moreover, the young Albus always felt a connection with his Mother with whom he was unusually close to. Throughout their time hidden Nimué sent letters to her numerous sisters expressing her grief and uncertainty over her and her husband's choice of living as muggles and sometimes she would cry unexpectedly, something that Albus would always notice and comfort her over, especially when his Father was absent.

For their holidays the Ministry set-up a chateau high in the mountains in the south of France near Nimué's birthplace of Lake Annecy. During the summer months the Dumbledores would meet with Nimué's family and the young Albus would play with his cousins, it was here, he first acquired his extremely sweet tooth largely due the unsurpassable French patisseries that his Mother spoilt him with and her sisters' exquisite confectionery (which many believe had been bewitched in secret).

On his eleventh birthday Albus' parents decided to tell him the truth, while biography generally deals in fact I have secured access with Albus' memory and will recount it in the form of prose:

"Albus, son," said the old man, his semi-wrinkled face a picture of uncharacteristic worry. "There's something that you're Mother and I need to talk to you about. Now you know that this is your last year with Miss. Fullwater and that next year you'll be going to secondary school, well eleven years ago your Mother and I made a choice we decided not to tell you."

"_Ambrosius, you're waffling." Laughed a beautiful thin woman with long jet black hair sitting next to him, she patted him on the knee. In front of them sat a thin boy, who was above average height for his age with a handsome face framed by glasses that emphasised his already sparklingly blue eyes._

"_Yes," flustered Ambrosius, "I suppose I am, look Albus, we did it for the best but you're a wizard, we came into hiding because we, well, we were famous and we thought that it would corrupt you, if there's one thing I learnt it's that children are innocent and if I could preserve you by moving then I would, well I did.' There was a pause after these words, "Sorry."_

_Silence greeted these words, the soft clicking of the clock in the corner cut through it like a knife._

"_I know," the small child replied, "I've known for years, I was scared though, that time with Uncle Kelepticus, when that funny man did something with a stick it didn't work, just that I thought I was going mad, I was too frightened to say anything, I saw how Mother reacted when I talked about fairies so. Oh, I don't know what to think, why are you telling me now?"_

_The witch started to cry, "Oh Albus, we're sorry but you're going to a magic secondary school, it will help you learn about us, but you don't know the things they said about us about me just wanting gold. I love your Father and I always will, like I love you."_

"_What about Auntie Bernice and Auntie Fay, are they wizards too?"_

_"Yes darling," answered the Mother, "all our family our even Cemmunos, but we were special, even for wizards, and people didn't like us because of it. They wanted us to fail but we haven't because we have you, and now you're special too."_

_"There's a school?"_

_"Yes, its called Hogwarts, your Father is friends with the Headmistress there and you have a place, it's not till next September now though. You'll be one of the oldest in your year." She added weakly._

The first thing that strikes the reader is how little effect it has on Albus, rather then being surprised it just seems that a weight has been taken off his shoulders, perhaps a glimpse into his independent and understanding disposition.


	2. Albus' First Christmas

OK Second chapter up now, please read and reivew, will be a longer wait to third chapter as havent started it yet :p

**Albus Dumbledore: A Biography**

**_Chapter Two_**

During there last year as living as muggles the Dumbledores began to integrate and teach Albus of the wizarding world from trips to Diagon Alley to building his first broomstick (this was common practise at the time as the first mass-produced racing broomstick was yet to be built). On his first time riding it in the manor grounds he promptly fell off and broke his nose. On their first visit to Diagon Alley the eleven year old Albus watched as his Father then his Mother were immersed in green flame and then refused point blank to use Floo powder. It wasn't until his Mother came back and with him in her arms they travelled together to the fireplace at the centre of the Alley.

The sight that greeted him as he climbed out caused him to think he was still dreaming, indeed after years of subduing any magical beliefs he was now expected to embrace them with open arms. As he walked around a few people began to point at him and mutter excitedly under their breath, his parents realising that they had be recognised quickly walked to the main reason they had journeyed here, to buy Albus his wand.

As they entered the boxy shop a very old man came limping with a stick while a young boy followed. In his memoirs the old Abelard Ollivander remembers how difficult it was to find a wand for the young Albus trying the most outlandish combinations until finally he settled on a twelve and half inch red-cedar wand with dragon heartstring and most unusually silver inlay. There are only a few wizards who ever needed a metal counterbalance to create their perfect wand and while it became fashionable in the late fourteen hundreds as a symbol of prosperity, Ollivander himself admits that he only stocked five such wands in his entire shop.

Their next stop was perhaps Albus' favourite and the one he had most looked forward to 'Flourish and Blotts' as they entered his eyes looked around in wonder at the various shapes and hues of the books. While he begged his parents to buy him more they reached a compromise of his set books and a complete set of the then highly popular 'A Budding Wizards Guide to Charms' by Mary-Anne Brocklehurst. That was until Albus spied a book by his Father in the corner of the shop, beaming he clutched at it and started reading before they had even bought it. Scolding him for not paying for it his Mother hastily bought the book so as to prevent the thief's curse.

Their final stop, purely due to Albus' desire, was the sweet shop in Diagon Alley, the semi-recently closed 'Pennithoughts'. Here Dumbledore was spoilt rotten by his parents and it was also the first place he tasted the ever present Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean (though some years later), which, until his vomit flavoured bean, were his favourite sweet.

By December that year the Dumbledores had finished closing all their muggle ties and were ready to move back to their ancestral home in Camelot (the muggle city of Wintoncester). It is curious to note that while their disappearance triggered a widespread craze for news when they returned many wizards had forgotten of their existence, to the extent that it was only reported in 'The Quibbler'. Upon arrival at their castle they found a delegation from the ministry ready to welcome them back along with many of the Dumbledores' relatives.

It is widely believed that Dumbledore had one of his best Christmases ever while his family was staying, enthralled by the magical decorations a much happier Nimué recounts in al letter to her father and mother who was ill with dragon pox:

_'Young Albus is so much more animated now, he watched in awe as Ceres started to decorate the tree and practically jumped a foot in the air when Kelepticus offered him a wizards cracker. Though I am gratified he also laughed and propped the trilby on his head giggling merrily. Even the press are leaving us alone._

_I do help that your fortune improves and you feel better soon, I hear that Dragon Pox is especially bad at this time of year._

_My Love, Mama and Papa,_

_Nimué_

On Christmas day due to the unusual circumstances the floo network was extended to the D'amours family home in France so Albus' grandparents could witness his first truly wizarding Christmas day. Like most infants Albus awoke early, though this could have been due to his Uncle Kelepticus shooting a firecracker from his wand at four thirty in the morning. Eager to unwrap his present he went into his parents room and began work on his tidy haul. First to be opened was from his Aunt Eustoma, Uncle McKinnon and Cemmunos McKinnon, they had bought him 'Hogwarts: A History' by Unity Ufferton, elated by this Dumbledore eagerly opened the next. All in all Dumbledore received almost all books, probably due to his Mother making his love of books very apparent, though not unexpectedly Kelepticus bought him a nose-biting teacup and a supply of dungbombs. It is quaint that his spoils this year mirrored his later years and led to his rather bizarre love of socks.

For lunch his Mothers side of the family prepared an immense Christmas dinner complete with flaming Pudding and stuffed turkey, while Ceres commanded the kitchen, Eustoma became the slave-driver of tidying, instructing the family on laying the table and clearing away the wrapping from earlier. By the time dinner was ready Kelepticus had been disabled by a full body bind curse as Eustoma had caught him trying to release a Niffler into the Christmas pudding in an attempt to retrieve the hidden Galleons within.

During the dinner Albus talked to many of his numerous relations in particular his Grandparents Vivienne and Maurice D'amours who told him of his lineage. This shocked Albus the most as having read muggle fiction for the last eleven years and being told that wizards didn't exist; being told he was a descendant of Merlin must have seemed somewhat absurd. To convince him thoroughly they pointed to an old sword over the mantle piece on which the scabbard was written:

_'Her Excalibur lyft, Sworte of Arthur'_

Translated from Middle English this reads 'Here lies Excalibur sword of Arthur' and has been dated back to Merlin's realm.

As this was Dumbledore's first wizarding Christmas his parents had decided to put a substantial amount of their gold into making it perfect, moreover, Ambrosius had just finished the charm he had been working on to produce warm snow indoors that would lay until the counter-charm was cast. Casting this in the entrance hall to their castle the whole family enjoyed a huge snowball fight, the more elderly among them sat on the sidelines bewitching the snowballs to fly at their adversaries. After many hours and when most of the family were almost falling over from physical fatigue Ambrosius ended the charm and the snow disappeared and left the family panting all red faced and laughing.

It is clear to see that despite being raised as a muggle Dumbledore quickly evolved to wizarding life and became a well-adjusted young man. It is also of worth to notice how much laughter he had with his family sometimes due to his Uncle Kelepticus or a small blunder by one of his Aunts but the young Albus was never far away from some form of mirth or love.

For supper as the wizards had made the lunch they felt no guilt in allowing their house-elf Tilly to cook the tea. A fine selection of cold meats and salad was laid on and much to the delight of Albus (and possibly Kelepticus) another round of wizarding crackers. By the end of the supper many of the older wizards were slightly tipsy, as they were being rather generous with Eustoma's homemade parsnip Wicklewine. However, the festivities were not over yet, they diverged into the drawing-room where a huge fire had already been prepared and twenty five live fairies bedecked the tall ceiling, something that Albus didn't miss as he winked at his Uncle.

As the night wore on so did the chatter, starting with the whole family splitting into small groups Nimué with her sisters, mother and mother-in-law gossiping about the minor happenings back home in France. Ambrosius in deep conversation with Maurice, Malcom and Eustoma while Anlepe (Ambrosius' Father) had already fallen asleep on a particularly comfortable chintz next to the fire. Albus wandered round sometimes catching small snippets of conversation. It was in the early hours of the morning that Albus finally went to bed climbing to his tower bedroom as the moonlight poured in through the windows. Just before he went to bed he opened the present from his parents, a small diary and wrote in there:

_Christmas Day 1848: Got up late and opened presents, all excellent, have so much to read before Hogwarts now. Uncle Kleppy got me some dungbombs and told me to drop them in Father's study. Not sure if I will though. Had a huge lunch. Father had invented a new charm to create snow which was magical, had a snowball fight started off as a war of the families ended in a free-for-all! All-in-all a truly amazing day, everyone who went there says that Hogwarts is incredible I can't wait._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

A touching entry, though to the point. In my opinion the singular most interesting point is that Albus signs it with his whole name, a fact that was still present upon his death no matter how long it took. Moreover, whereas many see it as an annoying scrap of information Albus prized his, probably due to the traditions hidden in it as Albus was his Great-Great Grandfather, Percival was a rather foolish knight of King Arthur perhaps symbolising the rather eclectic sense of humour prevalent in the Dumbledore family (Kelepticus in this generation). Wulfric was after one his Mothers Czech relatives and Brian was his pseudonym when living among the muggles, his parents were initially against it becoming part of his permanent name but it is a further indicator of the fondness Albus has of his childhood.

The remaining eight months before Hogwarts were rather chaotic, even for the irregular Dumbledores. Nimué decided to do a quick whistle-stop of the British Isles starting in Brigton-on-Sea and working its way to Gilderhurst, Hogsmeade and Abernaethien. This comeback tour after a twelve year 'holiday' provoked widespread hysteria and demanded huge press-coverage from around the world. Crazed headlines spread like wildfire around the world's wizarding media one overjoyed journalist wrote: 'The Great Crumpeter returns, she's not Dead after all!' While this may have helped the Dumbledore estate it was perhaps ill timed a few months before Albus left for school.

During this time Albus took to his old habits of reading and music playing. His intelligence was now vastly above average and yet his muggle days had installed an almost infinite modesty and a naivety that his Father had worked so hard to preserve. It is important that the 'Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under-Age Sorcery' which is the bane of many children in the present day didn't exist in 1849 and was introduced in 1875. This allowed Dumbledore under the supervision of his Father to practice and perfect many simple to intermediate charms. While at the time this was not unheard of, parents usually taught their children elementary skills, it was very unusual for parents to take such an active form in the child's pre-secondary school education.

By the time he was to attend Hogwarts, Dumbledore was as prepared for school life as many of his peers who had lived as wizards all their life, likewise, his skill with a wand far outclassed all of them. Taking a train to Kings' Cross-Station where he was to board the Hogwarts Express and start his revolutionary time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. First Four Years at Hogwarts

Sorry for long time no updates hopefully next chapter will be a bit easier as always I don't own any of the Harry potter series characters, places or names or anything i shouldn't own, I would like to own the name Unity Ufferton if nothing else though.

**Albus Dumbledore: A Biography**

**_Chapter Three_**

Upon starting Hogwarts Albus was sorted almost instantaneously into Gryffindor under the watchful gaze of the then head of Gryffindor and potions-mistress Petra Parsiette. It is important to note that at the time Hogwarts had very different goals then today's school; muggle studies didn't exist and subjects such as Healing and Magilinguistics were still taught. Altogether, the subjects were much more practically based then today's curriculum, with little emphasis on magical theory so as to prepare the young wizards for life in a deeply suspicious and dangerous muggle world. This is evident in the memory of Albus' first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson with Madam Andraste Knapp:

_A tall pale witch entered the classroom, she was quite young and wore long flowing robes of maroon which contrasted with her straight black hair. _

"_Good Afternoon," she said. "I am Madam Knapp and it will be my duty to teach you Defence Against the Dark-Arts. While I try and avoid teaching the Dark Arts themselves," she looked darkly around the room, "a rudimentary, at least, understanding of them is necessary to progress and to some in the class," she glared at the Slytherins in the corner, "their lure will be too great. Bear in mind I am not here to teach you morality or when a curse becomes a counter-curse or when offence becomes defence, you have to decide that for yourselves. I am here to warn you of the consequences of your actions, to help you mature your own judgements and to instruct you in the proper and effective use of defensive magic. Due to the nature of the subject anyone found talking while I am, inappropriately using magic or generally misbehaving will be expelled."_

While most if not all of the children didn't understand the intricacies of the speech it is my belief that the general message was conveyed effectively. This strict approach to teaching was scrapped by the next headmaster Armando Dippet who was much more forgiving, perhaps influenced by the increasingly ignorant muggles.

Compared to the earlier changes in Albus' life his transition to life at Hogwarts must have seemed rather enjoyable; Albus was relatively unaffected and coped well in his first term at Hogwarts. He writes in his diary of the 'gigantic library' to which he was always visiting getting to know the librarian Corpestuant Wells well. His incredible intelligence generally attributed to his Father's side of the family made Albus quite reclusive though this didn't prevent him from having a circle of close friends with whom he studied and spent most of his free time with. However, it is somewhat interesting to learn that unlike the majority of students at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's closest friends weren't actually in his house. Seeing the house system as being too insular Dumbledore made great friends with the Ravenclaw sisters Elaine and Avis Crest, the fifth year Slytherin keeper Parias Weatherton and the Hufflepuff prefect Robert Fenwick. This is not to say that he didn't have friends in Gryffindor indeed he was on very good terms with Comus Zonko and the second year Ramiel Goldsmith, Albus also had many admirers during his later years at Hogwarts, despite the fact he never admitted it.

At the end of his first year at Hogwarts he was ahead in all his subjects, achieving remarkable results in the end of term tests much to annoyance of his peers, and, especially the Ravenclaws who held the belief he had been wrongly sorted. Overall this lead to him being granted the title of Apprentice, signifying that he had progressed as far as what was expected from an average third year student.

When he arrived home his parents had prepared to take him on holiday as a present for his outstanding achievements. Taking a Portkey to the North Americas they stayed in the small wizarding colony of Spoonerville. Here again, Albus explored his love of cultures, having been brought up as a muggle with a French mother he loved the varying eccentricities that defined and differed them and more characteristically sought ways of uniting them. He also saw his first professional game of Quodpot and also took part in an amateur game. Having broken his nose once already by flying on a broomstick it is probable that Albus preferred Quodpot to Quidditch. Yet it was inevitable that later in life his, as yet unknown, friends Nicholas Flamel would introduce him into the joys of Quidditch and Puddlemere United.

As Albus would be at Hogwarts for his birthday for the second year running his parents decided to have a thirteenth birthday party once they returned to Camelot. Deciding to keep it as low-key as possible only close family and friends were invited, the previous parties being just family. The guest-of-honour was Professor Mithra Clarell the Headmistress of Hogwarts who had taught Ambrosius Charms while he was there and was now in deep conversation with him and Albus' cousin Cemmunos who would be starting there in a few days time.

"_So Cemmunos," she said, he voice was quite high, almost floating above the humdrum of the other conversations, "are you looking forward to coming to Hogwarts?"_

"_P'raps, dunno really." A smirk caricaturing face._

"_Of course you are," his Uncle reprimanded him, "though as to what house you'll be in, there's the problem."_

After the sorting (Cemmunos was sorted into Slytherin) Professor Clarell announced to the school that the Triwizard tournament would be taking place. As it occurs every five years only the upper five years in the school could apply as the lower years would have a second attempt and were not deemed magically proficient enough. Due to the fact that Durmstrang was hosting, to avoid confusion all eligible students were instructed to sign up on the notice-boards in their respective common rooms. Next they would have to pass a series of tests on their ability, so as only a select few would make the journey. On the day of departure the whole school had lined up outside to send wish their candidates good-luck. The Hogwarts Express, bewitched to run off-rails, stood gleaming as the contenders entered their carriages. When the last had entered the headmistress joined them at the front and the train set off into the sky and onwards to the north.

Back at Hogwarts life progressed relatively quietly though not without shocks, one History of Magic class Albus entered the classroom to discover that his teacher Professor Berold Binns had died and was floating in front him as a pearly ghost. The most shocking aspect is that Binns himself didn't even notice it until one of his students pointed out to him, at which point he merely looked down at himself, shrugged his shoulders and carried on droning out dates to the class. While Professor Binns didn't seem to worry that he was dead it threw up the rather interesting question as to whether a ghost could be a Head of House. It was decided that they couldn't, mainly swayed by the fact that with an infinite, for wont of a better world, life expectancy a ghost could conceivably be the Head of House forever. Therefore Binns stepped down as head of Ravenclaw and Madam Knapp replaced him.

During this time Dumbledore kept in contact with Parias Wetherton, who, had become the Hogwarts champion. The first task was held deep in the Black Forest where the contestants had to either reach the northern boundary of it or simply survive for a week unaided by anything apart from their wands. Wetherton writes that:

'The nights were terrifying, I couldn't sleep, I lay there thinking of the rumours, vampires in the Black Forest, I just managed to stay warm enough by using that charm your Father created. Some Erklings almost killed me in there, I don't know whether a thousand galleons is worth it really, but the second task is coming up soon and I'm trying to find out what it is, I tried a confundus charm on one of the judges but he just started babbling.'

This perhaps epitomises the schools' uncompromising ethos towards its pupils. It also shows that Ambrosius' charm-work was famous and more importantly useful. Finally it shows and confirms the amount of cheating present in the Triwizard tournament, though, to confound a judge is perhaps the most blatant example. Overall that year Beauxbatons won due to Wetherton being petrified until the end and the Durmstrang student being killed by a lost lethifold.

Near the end of the year the second years had to make their choices as to what to study in their remaining five years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore, using guidance from his parents and his own judgement chose: Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Magilinguistics, History of Magic, Healing and Ancient Runes. He also signed up for Care of Magical Creatures which, at the time was being taught as a trial by the African Shamaness Madam Busara Ngwane who, like most African witches, was also noted for her skills in alchemy and astronomy.

Due to his Mother touring the Caribbean, Dumbledore returned to King's Cross Station to find only his Father waiting for him with the news that they would be living in Hogsmeade for a few weeks. As his Father and Uncle had been commissioned to create a new charm for the practical joke 'Food-Fearing Forks'. The idea being that as the fork approached food it would try and escape. During the early prototypes the cutlery would literally fear the food and would resort to violence, Kelepticus getting speared in the eye by an over-zealous spoon. Keen to assist them Dumbledore watched as the two wizards mutated the charm to create the wanted effect, showing Dumbledore a basic idea of how to create spells.

Albus' Mother returned abruptly due to a lethal bout of Shynkies that almost completely paralysed her, fearing for his wife's life Ambrosius used a Side-Along Apparition to take her directly to St. Mungos Hospital where she was attended to by Chief Healer Delaney Talbothay of the 'Le Fay' ward. Luckily, she made a full recovery, however, almost equally important from the perspective of Albus' life is that he had found a possible career. It comes as no surprise that Albus always valued the idea of helping people and promoting harmony, and, in his mind there was no greater pinnacle of public assistance then a hospital.

The greatest difference for Dumbledore in his third year at Hogwarts was the introduction of the more specialised subjects that he had chosen the previous year. Magilinguistics granted him the ability to talk with magical animals, beings and wizards from other nationalities. From the outset he impressed his teacher with his magical skills:

Dumbledore sat alone in the room, his arms folded and his books ready. Suddenly the door burst open and a short, fat man bustled in carrying about twelve books at once.

"_Good gracious!" He exclaimed as the books almost toppled off, "Right, er, well, yes, I am Professor Bibble, Languidius Bibble." He peered over his full moon spectacles and brushed the wet mop of a fringe out his eyes, "oh dear oh dear, only one student this year, ah well, generally I have three at the least but never mind." He paused and looked again, as if to make sure there was definitely only one student. He took the topmost book off the tottering pile and opened it, venturing 'Albus Dumbledore?'"_

"_Yes sir." Dumbledore answered. At this point the teacher burst into a wide beam._

"_Excellent, well, yes, let's make a start, er, can you speak any languages already? I don't know German, Basque, Gobbledegook?" he reeled off as he flicked absently through yet another book._

"_I can speak French sir."_

_Bibble looked up and again his eyes glittered. "French? Ah yes, Romance language that is to say Latin based, I remember now your Mother's French isn't she, excellent, excellent, well that ought to put you in good stead, learning another language, or being bilingual as one may put it is always a plus." He waggled a podgy finger in Dumbledore's direction._

"_Right," he said to himself, "I think, yes, let's start with Pixen, er, pixie language now, unfortunately, one cannot simply learn the long lists of words." He paused and looked slightly distressed, "no, it's a shame but no, one also has to create the right voice, it's a simple incantation," he added quickly, "with practise I'm sure you'll get it, now hold you wand and point it at you throat, yes that's right good, good." He said as he directed Dumbledore's wand. "Now, keep you voice nice and clear and say 'Appixuate'."_

_Dumbledore did this and waited, they both started for at each other for moment when suddenly Bibble said: "Well come on, come on then, you know, keeping your mouth shut isn't really going to help us see if you've cast the spell."_

_Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak and instead of his usual voice a high pitched twittering issued forth._

"_Merlin's beard!" Cried Bibble, "Oh Lord, that's never happened before, first attempt as well." He turned to Dumbledore, "well that is quite remarkable, yes first attempt, indeed, er, now, learning the vocabulary. Here are some wordlists for you," he said as he crammed three books into Dumbledore's arms, "now the grammar, luckily Pixen is so primitive they don't differentiate between the different categories of words or have any form of syntax so just string together the words and they'll understand you." He spoke so quickly and randomly that Dumbledore had to concentrate to keep up, he was about to reply when Bibble interrupted, "Oh, almost forgot, understanding Pixen, now er, speaking is all well and good, but what's the point if you don't know what's being said to you?" He chortled as he reminisced on a previous memory until Dumbledore coughed politely. "What? Oh yes, understanding now erm, the incantation will allow you to speak it and with a lot of good hard practise it will allow you to understand but what you have to realise is that its not what the pixies say that allows you to understand it. The, er spell, well, it kind of picks up the meaning through the tone of their voice and how they say it, it's quite complicated but with practise," he added, " you have to disregard the words and focus on the tone. So er, learn all the words, I think maybe till half-term will give you enough time and then I'll test you and depending on how you score depends on what we do next. Obviously after Pixen we can move onto Doxian and Fairish, they're primarily the same just, er, different spells perhaps a week on that, then we'll go onto Welsh, excellent language, wonderful conjugations. That will take us up to Christmas and then for the end of year exams we'll prime you on Mermish, which before you ask is based on Welsh, which I believe, ties in nicely with your Ancient Runes coursework._

_With that he picked up the remaining nine books and waddled out of the classroom, leaving Albus looking slightly dumfounded. It wasn't until Albus met back with his friends that he realised he hadn't reversed the voice altering incantation._

Despite the fact that Magilinguistics was not the only new subject it was the one that had the most profound effect on the young Albus. Professor Bibble was himself an incredible linguistic being able to converse with many different creatures and peoples eventually earning him the Order of Merlin Third Class.

As always he excelled in all his subjects achieving well above what was expected for his age, though conceivably more incredible was the modesty that he conducted himself with. It was most definitely his modesty that enraged his peers, as they couldn't see the point in being so incredibly intelligent if you were too modest to admit to it. I also believe a certain amount of jealousy was present as well. Indeed, during his third year Albus became the target of a school-wide grudge. Seemingly unabated by this Dumbledore ploughed on with his work learning to speak Pixen in just three weeks much to Bibble's surprise and delight.

During Care of Magical Creatures that year Madam Ngwane, seeing Dumbledore's skills as a wizard, invited him to come to her Amateur Alchemy Class. Seeing this as an opportunity to improve his Healing skills Dumbledore accepted much to the annoyance of his Healing teacher and school nurse Professor Gallows, who, like most Healers, had a suspicion of other Healing Magic. It is important to note that Alchemy in the wizarding world has several differences to the muggle ideals of what has been come to known as 'Romantic Alchemy'. The primary being that instead of trying to find a 'Philosopher's Stone' the main aim of wizarding alchemy is to discover new potion ingredients and incantations. It was in the late second century that a small brand of somewhat greedy alchemists decided to try and create gold and immortality and thus create the muggle belief of alchemy.

For his fifteenth birthday Albus' parents bought him a beautiful elf owl named 'Icarus' so he could converse with his parents while at school. During the summer the Dumbledore's again visited the South of France and Nimué's birthplace, though while they were there they also toured Beauxbatons Academy. As when they had previously visited France they had to be hidden as muggles this time the Ministry didn't provide accommodation and therefore they stayed with Nimué's only brother Phillipe, though they were visited by all five of Nimué's sisters at least once. During this time Albus could be found wondering alone across the French Alps sometimes talking to himself as he tried to sort his views into some form of order. Albus, like most teenagers had developed a very opinionated view on life, though, it is more interesting that unlike the majority he could provide detailed arguments to back up his points of view and enjoyed debating them with his parents, relations and friends. While he was staying in France it was decided at Hogwarts that due to his monumental skills he would have to take his OWLs a year earlier. To that end a letter was dispatched to him telling him of the rare events and also asking for his and his parents' confirmation, something that Hogwarts got instantaneously.

When he arrived back at Hogwarts he was placed in fifth year classes, this was a difficult time for Albus as while he knew Goldsmith outside of class, during classes Goldsmith ignored Dumbledore and socialised with his peers. Outside of the classroom though Dumbledore maintained his previous friendships, moving around in a tightly knit, highly intelligent group that some of the more jealous cruelly nicknamed the 'Dumb Club' a name which the group itself found rather amusing due to the irony. It is testament to Dumbledore's mentality that instead of getting hurt by Goldsmith's behaviour he fully understood Goldsmith's opinion and didn't hold it against him.

Dumbledore persevered with his studies, this coupled with his awesome natural ability led to another remarkable year. This was of course predominated by the impending OWL exams. Having had to cover two years in only one Dumbledore coped extraordinarily, managing to maintain his superior intelligence and social life, the only component of Dumbledore's life that he lacked was sleep. He pours into his diary of the long nights he spent in the Gryffindor common room engrossed in a small pillar of books, writing long essays in the twilight hours. 

Thought, at the end of the year he was more then ready to take his OWLs and had the full backing of all his teachers and more importantly of his parents and friends.


	4. His Fifth year Reports

It is no surprise that Dumbledore achieved O's in all his tests achieving above many of those who were a year older then him.

For his fifth year I have been given access to his school reports that were sent home at the end of the year, of course, as he was a year ahead he was following the sixth year syllabus:

_Ancient Runes: Professor Winifred Orthogos_

_The course consists of Ancient Norse Egyptian and Greek icons with particular emphasis on the fall of Atlantis. _

I have taken great pleasure in teaching Albus this year; a seldom occurring feat! In my many long years as a teacher I have never met a student who is more courteous and well mannered. I found his coursework entitled: 'Both Spellman and Lyricus translated the same text and yet arrived at starkly different interpretations; using the original text and your own knowledge of the context evaluate both in relation to their relevance and likelihood.' masterfully written and more importantly concise.

_Care of Magical Creatures: Madam Busara Ngwane_

_In this experimental scheme students are introduced to magical creatures procured by Madam Ngwane from many different countries and continents. Unfortunately Madam Ngwane has been off as usual for much of the year to gather these creatures, and thus the teaching at best has been erratic though she managed to send this report from her current hunt. _

Albus has an innate respect for all the creatures that I have taught him about, though, this is sometimes ill-advised especially when dealing with such undesirable creatures as red-caps as doxies.

_Charms: Professor Curtis Krispin_

_Sixth year students are taught the rudiments of charm creation, non-verbal spells and very advanced charms including muggle barring bewitchments and artefact enchantment._

In charms Albus has performed well throughout the year, he has a firm grip of the fundamentals of charm creation and uses this to refine his charm work to great effect. He mastered non-verbal spells almost instantaneously though, it comes as no surprise as he is perhaps the most focused student I have ever taught. His charm work generally is intimidating to both students and myself and he conducts himself with maturity and style.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Madam Andraste Knapp_

_Building upon the foundations started in the earlier years students are expected to perform moderate to difficult counter curses. A core subject is also the study of morality concerning the question when does a counter-curse become a curse._

"Albus has a clear and precise mind that allows him to form a good grasp of morality and to understand the proper situations to utilise a counter-curse. He is an exemplary student and can protect himself and those around him with great skill.

_Healing: Madam Apollia Gallows In their sixth year students learn bone-melding bewitchments, antidotes and cures for simple creature caused hurts, magical malady identification in addition to carrying out regular practical exams on patients received in the hospital wing with an assortment of injuries._

Dumbledore has performed well throughout the year and is an accomplished healer.

_History of Magic: Professor Berold Binns_

_The syllabus of the sixth year focuses not on one specific time in wizarding history but observes trends, patterns and opinions, therefore teaching students the ability to evaluate many available sources and thus make their own decision. The year culminates with an essay on a subject agreed by both the teacher and the student. Students are also able to extend their knowledge by subscribing to extra lessons that focus on the Giant Wars of the past decades. _

Alby, as per usual, has performed outstandingly in my classes, he has a devotion for History of Magic that rivals my own. He is extremely knowledgeable about almost all eras of magic and compliments this with his knowledge of muggle history. Perhaps his only fault is his eccentric view on the Giant Wars as far from seeing the giants as what they are; brutal, uneducated, useless lumps of nothing he believes we should have sent envoys to create an armistice with them. His essay on the rise of the belief of the supremacy of the pure-blooded wizard was most enlightening and informative of his liberal views. To summarise, if Alby refines his judgements and considers the sources in an un-biased manner then he will go far.

_Magilinguistics: Professor Languidius Bibble _

_The course consists of Ancient Atlantean to coincide with the Ancient Runes course, it also focuses on its many derivatives including Babylonian and Olympus. Creature-wise students are taught the many and varied cultures of the centaur and vampire. _

Yet again Dumbledore continues to amaze me with his skill in Magilinguistics, he is quick to learn new languages and the etiquette of customs other our own. His ability to distance the two concepts of understanding and acceptance are much to his advantage and I have complete confidence that he will go far in whatever field he wishes to.

_Potions: Professor Petra Parsiette_

_During the sixth year students are introduced to more complicated potions, poisons and antidotes, for their final exam students are each prescribed a powerful poison to which they have to craft their own antidote under controlled conditions._

"To say I was impressed with Albus' progress throughout the year would be an understatement. It is true that I had my doubts when we offered Albus the chance to move on a year ahead. As his Head of House I wanted to make sure that it would no effect him detrimentally, on the contrary he has risen admirably and his place as prefect is well-deserved. In potions he has performed well, he can clearly identify most if not all poisons and brew their antidotes. He has a vast knowledge of ingredients and their properties and clearly spends a lot of his spare time researching his many subjects, in short, well-done Albus.

_Transfiguration: Professor Recipricus Swing _

_In their penultimate academic year students progress to switching spells on larger animals then those that have been previously taught._

Dumbledore has made satisfactory progress in transfiguration though his obsessive attitude to his work is, perhaps, somewhat worrying.


	5. The First Task

**Albus Dumbeldore: A Biography**

**_Chapter 5_**

Albus' penultimate year passed without major incident, though two teachers left, Professor Orthogos left to pursue a quiet retirement, and, the headmistress due to the many complaints from the governors unceremoniously sacked Professor Krispin over his inadequate teaching ability. Naturally these two jobs were offered to the wizarding world and were almost instantaneously filled by Professor Armando Dippet for Ancient Runes and Professor Elia Frankcroft for charms. The result of this being that Dumbledore's already formidable charm-work increased greatly.

In Dumbledore's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, as in his second year, the tri-wizard tournament was taking place.

The first task involved a duelling match between the three students, this took place in the main hall at Hogwarts and the whole school watched as the famed champions took their places.

"Champions, the rules are quite simple," said Madam Knapp, her voice magically amplified. "The headmasters of the schools will judge you based on these three factors: style, skill and stamina. Be warned the purpose of the exercise is to disarm or incapacitate your opponent through use of a wand, physical contact is not allowed. Many of the protecting spells laid on the school have been removed to allow contestants the full range of hexes. However, If the damage inflicted is deemed to be more then is necessary you will be disqualified from this stage of the tournament and thus will loose any chance of gaining points for your school and you will also incur my wrath." She looked round as if daring any of the champions to try.

"Well, er, thank-you Madam Knapp." Said Professor Clarell hastily, "right er, shall we start so er the first match is Polina Schmerzel and Albus Dumbledore."

The two champions rose from their seats and walked to the central circle, their headmasters watching with bated breath. The talking trickled into silence as the students realised that the event had started.

"Incarcerous!" Bellowed Polina, hearing this Dumbledore brought his wand down in a smooth scythe like action cutting through the ropes as they appeared as if they were butter. He then drew his wand in a delicate circular motion propelling the ropes high into the air and transfiguring them into a deep black shadow that enveloped the entire hall.

Polina lit her wand but it was to no avail she was as blind as the rest of the spectators, suddenly, Dumbledore shouted "Azulumos Maxima!" A brilliant blue light flashed and blinded everyone in the hall, Polina fell clutching at her eyes. Seizing upon this opportunity Dumbledore stepped quickly forward and raised his wand to perform the full-body bind but just as he brought his wand down Polina regained her ability to see and rolled to the left.

The spell froze hit and shattered one of the floorboards on the specially erected platform. Polina got up quickly and the two students began to circle one another, always wary of each other's wand arms. The silence grew deeper the slamming rain outside the hall was the only sound to disturb the confrontation.

"Conjunctivus" Yelled Dumbledore, but Polina also shouted at the same time "Serpensortia" A great green snake flew from the end of Polina's wand but Dumbledore's curse hit it even as it hit the floor, blinding it and jarring it backwards. Angry it spun towards it's creator and sank its venomous teeth into her leg.

Dumbledore sensing danger cast the vanishing spell but the damage had already been done, her leg had begun to turn an unsightly green that cast off an unnatural light. Dumbledore turned to the judges to see that they had not recognised that the match had ended, they watched expectantly to see how Dumbledore was going to react.

"Do you honestly expect me to curse her?" He asked, his usually amicable voice ringing with indignation.

"Albus Dumbledore," said the headmaster of Durmstrang in his deep booming voice, "iv you do not fully immobilise your foe then you vil forfeit your match."

"I won't do it," replied Dumbledore incredulously, "its not right."

Madam Knapp positively beamed at him; a rare occurrence, seeing this Mithra Clarell got to her feet and said. "Judges, it is the opinion of my colleagues and I that Dumbledore has indirectly incapacitated Polina through the use of a conjunctivitis curse on the snake. Professor Gallows, if you would be so kind as to administer the antidote to Miss. Schmerzel," whose legs and head were now starting to twitch erratically. "If we could proceed with the judging."

A small dumpy witch propped up Polina's head and dropped a few drops of a yellow liquid into her mouth, instantaneously Polina's eyes opened and though her face was still a deathly white she looked much better.

After a few minutes conferring Madam Knapp stood up to announce the results:

"The judges have finished conferring and the results stand thus: Albus Dumbledore for Hogwarts School has scored 9 for style, 6 for stamina and 9 for skill." This was greeted by tumultuous applause from many of the students thought the Slytherins looked slightly disgruntled.

Madam Knapp cleared her throat loudly to silence the hall again, "Polina Schmerzel of the Durmstrang Institute scored thus: 5 for style, 7 for stamina and 6 for skill."

Again the hall broke into applause, though it lacked the enthusiasm of Dumbledore's congratulation.

"The next match will be fought between Polina Schmerzel and Leo Nabás"

A tall handsome boy wearing a set of perfectly cut blue robes stepped forward, many of the girls in the audience watched with baited breath, clinging onto each others hands and some even giggling stupidly.

Again like with Dumbledore the two circled watching each other, Polina moving slowly on account of her limp while Nabás moved with acute precision. Again, Polina struck first shouting "Expelliarmus", quick as lightning Nabás' wand was in front of him conjuring a golden guard that the spell ricocheted off and zoomed back towards Polina. Building on his advantage Nabás unleashed a barrage of curses and hexes completely bewildering the poor Polina.

As she edged closer to the edge of the podium so her temper began to heighten. Again and again Nabás attacked her, cycling through the impediment jinx, the full-body bind and the bat-bogey hex. It was testament to Polina's wand-work that her shield held up. Just as she moved back to escape a particularly nasty leg-locker curse she fell again, twisting the other ankle as she tripped off the podium, at this all self-control left her, she stepped up quickly and bellowed "CRUCIO!"

Instantaneously every judge shot stunning spells at Polina and Madam Knapp was over her like a rearing horse.

"How DARE you!" she screamed! "How dare you try and use one of the unforgivable curses, this is beyond the rules of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you will be escorted home tonight."

"Sorry, Madam Knapp?" said Professor Clarell who also had stood up.

"Shame on you! All his spells were legitimate. And you! You had too."  
"Madam Knapp, Andraste, please?"

"I will be writing personally to your parents." She bellowed, spittle flying out of her mouth.

"MADAM KNAPP, THAT VILL BE QUITE ENOUGH." Said the headmaster of Durmstrang shooting a green firecracker from his wand, "Polina, ve vill leafe now, I am ashamed to say you are one of my students, hurry up and get up." He said, as she lay there out of breath and crying pathetically. "There is not excuse for what she has done, I hope you can accept a young man's most humble apologies on behalf of this student?" He spat looking at her with disgust.

The headmistress of Beauxbatons looked up from Nabás, "yes I should think so too, Leo, my darling are you alright?"

"Of course he's alright," snapped Madam Knapp, we stunned her before the curse got to him."

"Professors," shouted Professor Clarell, her voice magically amplified, "if you please, we have one more round to finish, we can discuss the repercussions of this later, but now the task must be completed by the remaining two combatants."

"Of course," said Mistress Besson, "Leo, fight well."

"Excellent, so the third match is between Albus Dumbledore representing Hogwarts and Leo Nabás representing Beauxbatons."

The two young men walked to the centre and bowed elegantly, for a third time the contestants circled like animals, exact and powerful. The silence now was absolute both schools knowing the reputation of the competitors rested on this bout.

After what seemed like hours Dumbledore flicked his wand in a fluid movement, Nabás's robes flew round, constricting his movement and binding him to the spot. Eager to break free, Nabás struggled ripping through the sleeves, having got his wand arm free he shot the same bombardment of spells he had used on Polina, but Dumbledore was gone with a swish of his cloak. He appeared behind Nabás and shouted, "Collopulvis!" the floor wobbled for a moment and then became a sort of waxy mass that started to trickle up Nabás' legs, holding him immobile.

Nabás frantically tried to break free and shake the growing liquid off, it was up to his waist and still climbing when he stopped moving, taking a deep breath he pointed his wand at the liquid which now looked like an unearthly stalagmite. Moving his wand in a smooth rhythmic pattern the liquid began to freeze and shatter leaving an even bigger gaping hole in the floor.

"Nice one," he muttered to Dumbledore who nodded in acknowledgement, watching Nabás kick and smash his way free. Again, they started to circle, though, this time it was Nabás who broke the silence. "Impedimenta," he shouted, "Petrificus Totalus," and "Incarcerous."

Each time he tried to use a new spell Dumbledore flicked his wand and sent it spinning out of the arena, he began to walk towards Nabás, his mind a picture of imposed calm as he sent the jinxes spiralling out of control. As he reached the edge of the hole he took another step and rose three feet off the ground, swirling his wand round him to complete the levitation spell. There were appreciative whoops from the audience as he floated over to Nabás who stood dumbstruck and amazed. As Dumbledore began another incantation, a deep rumbling could be heard shaking the firmaments of the castle.

"Bombardia!" Yelled Nabás, at last coming to his senses, his spell hit the preoccupied Dumbledore head on sending him sprawling into the hole created by the floor-thawing charm. A few seconds past and nothing could be heard, a few of the judges had stood up to see if Albus was, as they suspected, knocked out. As if to answer them he floated up, out of the hole to even more cheers from the audience, smiling he rose taller and noble.

Seeing Nabás's shield charm he brought his wand down in a swift chopping movement that shattered the silver shield and left him open to attack. Screwing his face up with concentration he shouted, "TEMPU GELUS"

Time froze. Literally. The spell only affected Nabás but everyone else was so flabbergasted that nothing happened for a few minutes, then, quietly, Dumbledore said, "erm, did I win?"

The enraptured hall broke into wild cheers and whoops, golden streamers flew from many of the older students' wands as their champion bowed from the podium.

It took six purple firecrackers to silence the rowdy hall and a few more spells to separate the many minor scuffles that had broken out between the three schools.

"STUDENTS!" Yelled Professor Clarell, "the results," she paused waiting for quiet, "Polina Schmerzel has been disqualified from taking part in any more of the tasks of the Tri-Wizard cup due to her attempt at using the Cruciatus Curse on Leo Nabás. Due to this the two remaining champions will be judged on only their fight against one-another. Albus Dumbledore for Hogwarts School scored thus: Style 9, Stamina 9 and Skill 10. Leo Nabás for Beauxbatons Academy has scored thus: Style 6, Stamina 10 and Skill 8 making the totals Dumbledore 28 and Nabás 24."

As the students filtered out through the many doors Dumbledore caught up with the Dumb Club.

"Albus you show-off," said Isabella Diodorus, a Slytherin second, year half appreciatively, half jealously, "how long did it take to learn that spell?"

"Well, you know," said Albus his eyes glittering, "maybe a few weeks," he shrugged awkwardly, "but I mean, its my life."

"Hey mate, brilliant spell there." "Yeah really excellent!" said two Ravenclaws as they passed by on their way to the library.

The first-task was inevitably followed by a huge amount of hero-worship from Dumbledore's peers. Many students had also taken Dumbledore's lead and were trying to perfect time-stopping charms sometimes resulting with flies hanging in mid-air though more often then not huge explosions of orange light and singed eyebrows. Nevertheless within a few weeks the spell had been banned throughout the school and new security measures were put in place to prevent anybody from trying to stop time.

Albus' next challenge came unexpectedly before the Christmas holidays and far-from being the second and last task it was something that seemed even more imposing.


End file.
